


Salt Shaker

by friedhotsauce



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolai Luzhin was the, solonka s dyrochkami of his village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Shaker

**Author's Note:**

> Used Google translate, please don't hesitate to correct me if the translations are wrong.

If you look at him long enough

Nikolai becomes

_Solonka s dyrochkami_

A salt shaker

Two holes 

On either side 

Of his pulsating 

Adam's apple

Waiting for him to

Tilt the wrong way

Or for him to 

Strain his accent

Waiting for the opportunity

To crack the storage of

Sodium liquor

From its tan ceramic

Container

 

He was a small

But lanky boy

Resembling a 

_Solonka s dyrochkami_

A little too closely

Definitely enough

For school yard jeers

And empty threats

But like a like a good

Salt shaker

The threats were brimmed to the top

With promise

 

The sign 

That is widely recognized

As the symbol of peace

Served as an ironic opposite

In Nikolai's village

Two fingers

Spread slightly

Charged at the middle of the neck

Then 

Pointer finger

Springing violently

Attacking 

The target

You better watch your back

Little _solonka s dyrochkami_  


Your boyhood enemies

Are trained in the art of

Kitchen weaponry

 

On a quick errand

To retrieve a bag of salt 

From the grocer

Nikolai is caught up 

In the texture of the

Grainy beads

He feels that this 

Close relationship with the seasoning

Is necessary

After all he is

_Solonka s dyrochkami_

 

Nikolai's chest is crushed under

The weight of his 

Fat packaged friend

Winter's ice had nothing to do with his 

Little slip

 

A silver fork

An heirloom

Dating back

To the days of Princess Anastasia

Too fancy to be shoveling food

Just decorated enough to

Snap veins 

" _Solonka s dyrochkam_ i!"

The ring-leader howls

Like the alpha wolf

Laughing behind Siberian forest

He wants to play a game

Only he can win

 

Nikolai lies as still as papa

After he has had too much to drink

It's just like getting two flu shots

Just in a different place

Nikolai knows the bully is not intending to kill

He is a kid himself

And is not prepared 

For childhood shattering

Prison life

 

The bully packs the 

Scarlet piercings

With seeds of salt

Nikolai breaks his silence

Mewling like a soaked kitten

Instead of roaring like the bear cub

Papa thought he would be

"There." The young torturer finalizes

"Now you are yourself, _solonka s  dyrochkami._  

No need to thank me."

Nikolai feels like 

A brined duck

Ready for

Mama's oven

Is the devil a fan of salty foods?

 

The kids gape

With mouths wide enough

To house an army of moths when

Nikolai

Makes his first homecoming in decades

The mobster of comfortable position

Sees his grown boyhood tormentor

Loves salt more than he does

Why else would he be laboring

In the tight darkness

Of the sodium mines?

He smiles and waves

At the dumbstruck man

With a single toss of coined currencies

The crowding children collect

Their earnings and leave

It is a personal rule of Nikolai's

To restrain from dealing in

Adult matters in front of the underage

Because no one ever considered him

And his tender psyche

 

An offering

Slammed on the caving

Tabletop

A sack of perfectly black pepper

And a fork 

Nikolai doesn't warn the 

Target of his deadly grudge

That both choices 

Are wrong

And both will lead the miner to his fate of

Transforming into

_Perechnitsa_

A pepper shaker

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
